The objective of this project is to help understand how eye movements are controlled during reading. We are currently mustering technology to answer a series of questions which: (1) Move from simple to complex arrays of letters; (2) Require progressively more accurate measurement of eye movements, and (3) Require increasingly complex cognitive strategies. We are currently coordinating a plasma display with an eye tracker both under computer control. We are beginning to use eye movement response for choice reaction time. We also expect to work on eye movement contingent text changes ater this year.